


Stasis

by Bam4Me



Series: Attachment [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Some Jedi and co make their way back to the temple. Eventually.





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> So, a thing I realized I never explained in the first fic: yes, Boba is only 3, and Rex and Cody are only 2, but older clones like Kix and Slick and Jesse are around 6-8. That means that the cloning experiment started before TPM. So, Jesse and Kix are about 8 and Slick is 6. Yes, I'm majorly messing with ages rn, I know and accept that. I reserve the right to mess with ages. They only actually decided to give Boba to Jango when Palpatine noticed him looking too closely into figuring out who ordered the clones in the first place. 
> 
> padawansuggest.tumblr.com

Obi-Wan wasn’t a usual human, he was naturally bred to… well, to put it crudely, he was bred to breed. If Stewjon didn’t have such good birth control and manual sterilization techniques for their population, they would have taken over half the galaxy by now because of their abilities to carry children. And that’s just the males, women tended to sire more than carry on their world. Twenty thousand years of evolutionary change really placed them away from most other humans in the galaxy.

 

So, he was feeling good, if, oddly  _ full _ , that is. It was weird, but Kix assured him the strange bloated feeling in his abdomen was because of the embryos age from the time of placement, already being a month old.

 

Well, no, they were almost a month and a half old now. Still not much, but it was a bit of a jump to go from nothing, to two month-and-a-half old embryos in a previously empty uterus. He felt full and bloated. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t even  _ uncomfortable _ , but it was strange.

 

Of course, not everyone else was going to fare as well as he did.

 

He winced at the sound of puking from the bathroom, exchanging a look with his elder padawan brother who looked a little sick himself, if only in commiseration. “I hope he’s okay. That much puking can’t be good after a surgery, right?”   
  


Xanatos gave a helpless little shrug. “The surgery was last week, he should be healed, I think. I’m not fully sure how bacta works, but I tried force healing him after just in case and it seemed to be all working well. I’m more worried about his body possibly  _ rejecting _ a cloned uterus though. Qui-Gon isn’t from a species where men have uteruses, what if this is his body trying to reject it?”

 

There was a snort behind them and they turned away from the bathroom door in Jango’s apartments to see Kix coming through the living room, a bag in his arm. “Or, it could be because I  _ told _ you he’d get morning sickness within a week if he’d get it at all. His body isn’t rejecting an organ.”

 

Xanatos frowned. “How do you know it’s not?”

 

Kix looked less than amused. “Because if his body decided to reject it, he’d have done it within a  _ day _ after the surgery. We’d have known right away.”

 

Xanatos sighed, watching Kix shove into the bathroom with a syringe in one hand and a scanner in the other, just in case. The syringe wasn’t exactly  _ morning sickness _ medication, but it was anti-nausea medication. The clones didn’t often get sick at all, but some of them did, and the Kaminoans found that they often couldn’t keep much down when they were. Jango said he wasn’t a sickly child, but the few times he’d gotten ill, Jaster had to give him nausea pills so he wouldn’t throw  _ everything _ up.

 

So they didn’t have morning sickness meds, just the anti-nausea. The difference being, that the morning sickness meds would last at least three months, where as the anti-nausea medication lasted about five days. It wasn’t safe to have anti-nausea meds last for longer than you’re sick, but the morning sickness meds blocked your body from attacking itself because of fluxing hormones.

 

He watched Xanatos go into the bathroom after Kix to see if Qui-Gon was okay, but Obi-Wan was distracted by following them when he felt a little hand slide into his, looking down to see Cody shyly holding onto him. The small clone had his left hand’s thumb partially in his mouth, not meeting the Jedi’s eyes while he cuddled in close to Obi-Wan’s side.

 

It was precious. 

 

“Hey, kiddo, you okay?” Obi-Wan ran his free hand through those thick black curls, making the kid sigh, leaning into the soothing touch. It was safe to say that Cody and Rex were getting just as attached to him as Obi-Wan was to them.

 

Cody pulled out his thumb, nose scrunching up cutely. “Is Master Qui-Gon okay?”

 

Obi-Wan sighed and led Cody back to the couch in Jango’s apartment. Jango was out with the Kaminoans, working on paperwork they needed to transfer everything to Jedi holdings so Jango could go back to Coruscant with them tomorrow. The Jedi council was getting anxious about what might be going on here.

 

Anakin was distracting Boba at the table with colouring, while Rex crawled over to the edge of the couch from the coffee table, climbing up onto the cushions on the other side from where Cody had climbed up, so the two of them were effectively blocking him in on either side.

 

He honestly loved these kids.

 

Non-attachment his ass, his lineage was the worst lineage in the whole temple when it came to attachments, his master was a maverik, his grandmasters were just as attached to Qui-Gon and the children of the crèche as they insisted they weren’t. Obi-Wan had already failed in not becoming attached to Anakin.

 

It’s a lineage trait. He’s started embracing it, right around the time Kix took his implant out and his hormones started attacking him with all these feelings he hasn’t had since puberty, and now he’s pregnant and full of twice as many.

 

Now, how to explain why pregnancy isn’t always flowers and candy and sometimes your body is dumb and thinks it’s being attacked… well that’s a good place to start.

 

“My biology is slightly different from that of my masters. I’m a slightly different species. My body is well adapted for carrying babies, and so it… my body  _ expects _ me to carry babies. But Master Qui-Gon’s body  _ doesn’t _ expect it to carry babies. They had to use Master’s DNA to clone him a uterus so that the babies would have a place to stay inside of him, and then they had to give him hormone shots so his body would change a few things to be more well suited to carrying one of your vod’ika.”

 

Rex was a much more quiet little one, eyes round and soulful as he stared up at Obi-Wan in wonder. Sometimes Obi-Wan thinks he just liked to listen to his voice, and didn’t always care what he had to say. The thought wasn’t all that upsetting.

 

Cody, on the other hand, was giving his thumb a thoughtful suck at the words. Kix had seemed almost delighted that his vod’ika was giving into such childish actions more befitting of the two year old he really was, before he had immediately paled at the thought of him sucking germs off his thumb and making himself sick. Needless to say, Cody has ‘misplaced’ four pacifiers by now, not liking the way they felt, and Obi-Wan has taken to carrying around sanitary wipes. Either Cody would get used to washing his hands a hundred times a day, or he would finally concede to the silicone and plastic horrors the adults insisted were better for him.

 

“The vod’ika hurt his tummy? But not yours?”

 

Obi-Wan hummed a little, nodding his head in a so-so manner. “Well, not the babies themselves. When you’re pregnant, your body produces more hormones to consistently remind itself that it’s pregnant, otherwise it might… forget, and think the baby is an intruder, and try to push it out. The babies aren’t ready to come out yet, so we have to make more hormones to remind ourselves not to push them out. Some people get sick because all the extra hormones upset their stomachs. My species doesn’t get sick from the extra hormones, because my body was made to just…  _ expect _ that there would eventually be babies in it.”

 

Rex mushed himself into Obi-Wan’s side, his little hand curling into the tunic at Obi-Wan’s stomach. He was constantly interested in Obi-Wan’s stomach. He kept asking when it was going to get bigger finally, after Kix had explained to them all about what being pregnant involves. He seemed convinced he would wake up one day and Obi-Wan would be round with child already. “Your body is smarter. Touia-ke has to go to the infirmary sometimes to get shots, because his body always thinks it’s under attack, even though he’s just eating the same thing the rest of us are, but his body doesn’t know that and thinks it’s being attacked. Ours don’t do that. Master Qui-Gon’s body thinks the baby is attacking him.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, leaning back a little as Cody moved his legs into his lap for more optimal cuddling. He was well and truly trapped right here. He heard giggling and looked over to the table to see Anakin laughing at him. Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to be bothered with that. What’s wrong with laughter? Anakin being happy was one of the best things Obi-Wan could think of in life.

 

It’s weird, this second puberty, it seems. That implant has been regulating his hormones for the past ten years, keeping him free of the… urges, that most others get. Keeping him neutral in the face of emotion. The rest of his lineage was free from such issues since he’s the only one who’s had to get an implant for hormones as well as birth control, but being off of it, it felt like he was relearning how to… think.

 

And right now all he could think of is why the hell he ever wanted to be a knight when he could have been a crèche master and worked with children  _ all the time _ . Well, it seemed to work out, since Jango Fett had been an adorable little pudgy potato looking thing when he was a child, but what’s so important about being a knight anyways? All those vows… if he hadn’t found the clones and this loophole he would have never taken his implant out to do what he was  _ meant _ to do in life, barefoot and pregnant-

 

Okay, full stop, he needs to meditate. He needs to control this. He couldn’t stop thinking about children. Is this normal for Stewjons? 

 

Cody was snuggled into his chest, and Rex seems to be completely curled around his stomach, head laying in his lap so he could stare at the tunic covered area, still flat, with an oddly bloated look like he’d eaten too big a meal, put on too much water weight.

 

No, this was right where he needed to be. With them.

 

They were such good boys. 

 

There was a light groan as Qui-Gon finally made it out of the bathroom, looking pale as he sat next to Rex on the other side of the couch. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, ignoring everyone as he fell into a light healing trance. Obi-Wan and the boys left him to it, knowing he probably didn’t feel all that great right now.

 

One of the first things they’d removed when the Hikoria changed the Stewjonis, was the ability to get morning sickness. They couldn’t remove the effects that added weight and shifting bones would have, but removing morning sickness went a long way to keeping their slaves regularly pregnant, and more often, complacent.

 

And now, it was a gift. Almost. Obi-Wan has had his hormone regulator out for almost three weeks now, and almost every day since he’s found something that the regulator suppressed that he doesn’t want suppressed again.

 

He had issues with touch before. Not sex, he could have sex just fine, but prolonged touching had always felt vaguely uncomfortable to him. An arm around his shoulder felt too heavy. A body next to his while he was sleeping felt wrong.

 

Now, he can’t seem to get enough touch. Rex and Cody seemed naturally needy for touch, and it’s been an absolute delight, while before, it would have stressed him too much. He doesn’t want to go back to that. He knows it was part of the hormone regulator, to suppress the need to constantly  _ breed _ , but he can’t go back to that. He still sometimes flinched, when someone reached for him, expecting a rush of  _ too much, too bad, not right _ at their hand on him. It never came anymore. He didn’t want that back.

 

He’s fairly sure he might have startled Jango a few times by pulling back before shyly asking to touch anyways.

 

But then, if he wants to  _ stop _ carrying children one day -and really, logically, it would make more sense that he  _ not _ spend the rest of his life pregnant- he was going to need  _ something _ to replace the regulator, lest he go a little insane with the  _ need _ to carry children.

 

_ If you think so hard, my little one, you’ll give yourself a migraine. The future is later, and you live now.  _ Qui-Gon didn’t open his eyes, but his thoughts were clear, making Obi-Wan blink a few times in surprise as he came back to himself. Obi-Wan had a light headache, but he’s fairly sure it wasn’t thinking too hard. He had a bad tendency to think too hard no matter what, and his anxiety had never caused a headache before. Mostly just a stomach ache.

 

He shook his head lightly, looking down to see Cody passed out in his lap, Rex gently petting his brother’s dark curls. The two of them were absolutely inseparable. As far as Obi-Wan can tell, they’ve been sleeping together even before Obi-Wan and Anakin showed up.

 

He would need to treat them a little older if they were to eventually catch up with others of their same physical age. Even clones weren’t meant to grow this fast, but their growth -in fact, the growth of a lot of their brothers, all of the rest of whom were being watched over by the eldest of the clones- was detrimental for several reasons, one of which, being that their classes had cut so soon, leaving them with different bodies than their minds.

 

Two year olds, with the bodies of teenagers. Whoever thought that would be a good idea, is an idiot.

 

The door to Jango Fett’s living quarters opened, and the man himself and two others came in. He had three data pads in his hand, and a satisfied look on his face. He made a beeline for Obi-Wan after a look at Qui-Gon, seeing the man looked a little like death for the moment, and handed him one of the pads.

 

“The legal documents you’re going to need to file to keep the clones out of the hands of the senate, along with a detailed history of exactly how they came to be.”

 

Obi-Wan took the pad with a little smile, unable to stand up due to the children crowding him. “My thanks. And these two, will they be coming back to the temple with us?”

 

Jango smiled, motioning back to the other clones that came in with them. “This is Slick, he’s been working with me for the past year. He was one of the first ones who realized the clones were… well, that they weren’t just a genetic experiment.”

 

Slick looked at him critically, but didn’t comment otherwise, seeming to accept their situation for now. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him, being one of the first clones to realize they were being bred for an army, that had to be tough.

 

Jango pointed to the other one, an amused look this time. “This is Jesse. Where Kix goes, Jesse follows. Or so I’ve been informed, many times.”

 

Jesse had a grin on his face that somehow managed to make him look like a puppy. A puppy who just did something wrong and isn’t sorry at all about it. Obi-Wan instantly liked him. 

 

Obi-Wan instantly liked all the clones. It might become an actual issue later. 

 

***

 

They had to take three separate ships back to the temple. Obi-Wan and Anakin’s ship now had two more bodies in it, and Obi-Wan was thankful that their ship was spacious for what they  _ usually _ sent out with the knights, meaning, that they  _ almost _ had enough room for all four of them to survive for the three day trip back to Coruscant. Jango had politely hinted that his ship had more room, and Rex and Cody had politely hinted that Jango could go stuff himself. Obi-Wan was charmed.

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan spent the whole flight back to the temple switching off who slept so there would always be someone awake with the little ones. 

 

Xanatos and Qui-Gon had a slightly bigger ship because of the assumption that they might need to come back to the temple with more people, and had taken on Jesse and Kix, who was delighted to be able to monitor Qui-Gon more closely for the trip back.

 

Jango and Boba have ended up with Slick, who seemed less distrustful of Jango than he did of any of the Jedi. 

 

Getting back to the temple was the easy part, talking to the council was a little harder. 

 

The council room was dead silent for long enough that Obi-Wan genuinely questioned what the outcome might be. Mace sat forward a little, squinting at him for a moment, possibly assessing his state of mind. “Knight Kenobi, you say that… you found the clones, and your first thought of action… was to get pregnant?”

 

Obi-Wan considered that for a moment. “Well, no. I considered a lot of ideas, and the only thing that came to mind is that we can use our own laws of DNA verifications against ourselves. If a clone is born to a sentient species who’s a natural born citizen of the republic, an argument could be made that all the clones should have the same republic citizenship. If I give birth in the temple, the republic can’t even intervene before they’re given a full birth certificate. It would be seen as… uncouth, if the senate decided to argue against the validity of a child born in the temple. Possibly slander even.”

 

Yoda’s eyes were big, amused, as he looked between Mace and Obi-Wan, before sitting back with a little hum, eyes closing as he reached out in the force. Obi-Wan’s hand covered his stomach as he felt the gentle prod at the little growing life forms inside of him. Yoda just smiled at that, looking pleased. “Strong, these little ones are. Young souls, bright they are. Not enough little ones in this temple.”

 

Obi-Wan considered that for a moment, before cautiously saying, “well, they won’t be force sensitive, of course, Jango Fett is completely force null.”

 

The entire council seemed to turn to Jango, who raised a single eyebrow, blinking a few times. “Well, yes, I am completely null. There weren’t many candidates for the cloning process, since they said it only worked on null sentients. I’m sure you all realize how rare a baseline null is.”

 

Adi Galia’s nose wrinkled a little, and she gave a tiny little shake to her head. “That’s, not how that works. I understand if they mean they can’t  _ clone _ midichlorians, but I’m sure that clones can still develop them themselves. Midichlorians aren’t genetic.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, thinking of the little boys he’d left outside with the padawan on secretary duty today. He had seemed charmed by the little ones. “She’s right, I guess. And even if they were genetic, that doesn’t mean much, does it? You obviously don’t have blonde hair, and yet, look at Rex. His hair is white as white gets. There are very possibly many clones with midichlorians.”

 

Jango’s face did a contortion that showed more confusion than discomfort. “Then, why do people so often say that strong midichlorian children usually come from strong parents?”

 

Master Ranciss sat up a little straighter at his seat. “Because it does, strong parents yield strong children.”

 

Jango couldn’t feel it, but Obi-Wan could feel the bonds starting to pick up now, half the council arguing with each other over this. Jango frowned at Obi-Wan. “Okay, so, which is it?”

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. “Both. It’s both.”

 

Anakin was just barely holding himself back from giggling, and if the council didn’t stop arguing, he would give in anyways.

 

“How can it be both? Do strong parents make strong children, or not?”

 

Anakin snorted. “Two strong parents in the force, will make strong children, but it’s  _ not _ genetic. There are children born to entirely force null parents, who have high counts. So, it doesn’t really matter. Sometimes strong parents yield null children. It’s just… sorta luck. They’re all arguing because they don’t know how to explain it.”

 

Obi-Wan hummed with a little nod. “Yes, they insist there isn’t enough research on the subject to properly explain it now.”

 

Jango sighed, shaking his head a little. “Does this mean any formal part of this meeting is over?”

 

Obi-Wan felt the arguing dying down again and turned back to Mace, an eyebrow raised. “Any complaints about this course of action?”

 

Mace had a deep frown on his face. “Other than worry for your and Qui-Gon’s physical wellbeing? No. I expect him to check in when he’s out of the healers clutches next, and a full report on everything you can about the bureaucratic side of this.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, ushering Jango back out of the room while they had the chance, not wanting to risk getting caught up in another argument about force nonsense. It wasn’t nonsense, but then arguing about it was.

 

He was delighted to see that his little ones didn’t tackle him as soon as he got out, nearly needing to be pulled away from where they and Boba were listening to Padawan Kirim’s story about his last mission. If they were entertained enough not to look for him right away, they would likely get along well in the temple.

 

It wasn’t until they got back into the lift when Obi-Wan realized he was going to have to take them to the quartermasters. Jango could likely rent an apartment on Coruscant, but considering they would be in-temple more often than not, it would likely just be a hindrance. The quartermaster gave them all a funny look at his request, taking in the odd little group with amusement.

 

“Ahh, yes, I’ll see what I have in a moment. And when will you be requesting your own new quarters?”

 

Obi-Wan blinked at the man for a moment in confusion. “New quarters?”

 

The quartermaster looked down at Rex and Cody pointedly. “Well, considering the rumors seem to be true and you’ve adopted some kids… unless they have a high enough midi count to get into the dorms-?”

 

Obi-Wan suddenly wished he was more awake, because that realization nearly knocked him on his ass. Jango took a step closer to him, a hand cupping his left elbow, and Obi-Wan leaned against him for support. He was quiet, but solid. Obi-Wan hadn’t even realized he would have to change quarters with all these  _ children _ he was having. Normally, he wouldn’t even consider that a big deal, but he’s  _ so tired _ . 

 

Jango made a considering noise, before looking at the quartermaster. “I assume, we could have a… sleepover, in Obi-Wan’s quarters for tonight, and move his stuff tomorrow?”

 

The quartermaster eyed the knight for a moment, before nodding a little. “Hmm, yes. He only needs to pack anything loose in boxes and the droids will take care of the actual moving, but it can wait a night.”

 

Jango nodded. He could practically feel the energy seeping from the man’s body as they stood. It made sense, it took a lot of energy to  _ make a person _ . 

 

Anakin had lead them back to his and Obi-Wan’s quarters, while Obi-Wan sort of just followed in a zombie like state. Jango didn’t even consider going back to his and Boba’s new rooms -a full wing away from Obi-Wan if he needed them- and ushered Obi-Wan off to bed without a second thought. Obi-Wan made a little protest, but let Jango strip him down and usher him under the covers. Jango’s hand lingered once on the little rounded place on Obi-Wan’s midsection, before shaking his head and leaving him to sleep. 

 

Obi-Wan could feel energy being sucked out at an alarming rate, and was asleep before the man was fully gone from the room.0

**Author's Note:**

> Cody and Rex will eventually start acting older, but not for a while yet, since they're no longer being forced to act bigger. This entire AU was based off the idea that their fast-aging was a product of an aging tank that made them older instead of their genome's being messed with, so there's that. But Obi-Wan is going to let them mature at their own rates. 
> 
> Stewjon's 100% fabricated background is that they were conquered by a dying alien species about 20k years ago that had waaaaay higher technology and in an attempt to save their species, changed the humans on that planet so everyone on the planet could basically be used as incubators because their species died in non-living incubation tubes. They only lasted a few more generations after that because the planet was liberated after a couple generations of this, and now the humans from Stewjon are considered a sub-species (not meaning 'substandard' but meaning 'derived from'). One of the changes their species later on made willingly, was the ability for women to sire children since there were issues with men not feeling fulfilled in m/f relationships because their partner couldn't get them pregnant. Now, this essentially makes their entire species inter-sex, but not as we see intersex, a slightly more 'alien biology' version of intersex. It's explained more as the series goes. You can still tell immediately at birth the difference between male and female (biology) so that's also a factor in it. None of these characteristics are developed in puberty like some fics do, that's... bullshit... and not how primary sex characteristics work...
> 
> padawansuggest.tumblr.com


End file.
